


For what it's worth

by Equinoxe



Series: I never thought about love when I thought about home [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equinoxe/pseuds/Equinoxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond came back from a mission after wiping out an organisation's existence. But he wouldn't say a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For what it's worth

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fill to _The past has come back to haunt me_. Thanks for reading and I'll be happiest if you enjoy.

 

 

“Come see me in my office.”

If M’s voice had been cold, it was nothing compared to what Bond was hearing right at the moment. He just came back to the UK one hour and twenty-four minutes ago. M was there to greet him by the entrance.

People were giving him weird looks in the hallway leading to M’s office. But James didn’t bother. He was carry a black duffle bag he got for stuffs he obtained from his mission. James closed the door quietly and turned to meet M, who was staring outside her glass wall overseeing the Thames.

“007, do you care to explain yourself?” The gaze sent towards him was fierce, borderline hating. Bond put the duffle bag down. M called someone in to grab it away. Bond didn’t protest. He just sat down at a chair opposite to M’s desk.

They stayed quiet for a long, long time.

Not ten minutes later, someone came in and reported everything found in the bag Bond brought back. M sighed, Bond chose not to speak.

“At least you should have left something for us to find. You know how important it was.”

_I got everything necessary_ , Bond thought, but didn’t say.

“Do you realise how much damage have you done? The Prime Minister called me twice. Twice. Goddamnit Bond!”

The moon was shining so bright outside, and that was the only thing Bond cared about right now.

.

Bond had gone off the radar.

It should not have mattered that much, really. He went off radar all the time. Efficiency was the key of his work. He did whatever he could to get his job done.

But not like this.

M looked through the report Q-branch had summed up for her. Almost a hundred casualties, ten of them MI6 had kept their eyes on. The tech branch started not being able to track Bond in Turkey. When they heard of him again, he was in Congo.

Bodies dropped like leaves. One building burnt down to the ground, completely wiped off the map. M sent two double-oh agents after him. CIA were on his tail because they were worried.

Some said Bond had lost his plot. And even M was worried, because it seemed like he did. It seemed like the killing would never stop.

But then it stopped. They got a call from Greece; Bond wanted a flight back to London. He came back with the information they wanted and more.

Yet, the git wouldn’t utter a single word.

Not a single word.

.

It all started with a pile of papers on the desk in Adana.

It all started very simple, a petty organisation gone bad. Started with drugs and human trafficking, but somehow ended up with biochemical weapon  trade. The weapons were deadly and cruel. The business got attention from around the world, one unnamable country included.

James had been in Adana for three days. They noticed him. That was why he decided to end his game on the fourth day.

The break-in was relatively easy. He got inside almost unscathed. The semblance was of a video game, going through rooms after rooms finding the boss. He found the boss in the innermost room, _how typical_.

The boss was shit at fighting, and very mouthy, mouthy until the last second of his life. That was typical as well.

But then, among the blood splatter on the desk, James saw it.

The papers were pristine white still, like a mocking highlight. There were some writings on them. The top left corner was two photographs clipped.

One of those two, was a copy from a security camera.

Of him.

And Q.

James saw _red_.

.

James took a month to hunt down every single man who was directly linked with the organisation. One month. Four weeks. Twenty-eight days. The only thing he could smell was the coppery scent of blood.

Sometimes at night, while keeping vigil, he replayed those photos inside his head. One photo was a copy from the security camera of the restaurant he went with Q for dinner. Another was a long shot of Q, alone, in their neighbourhood.

He thought of those shopping bags Q had in hands when he plunged his hunting knife in the chest of the third most dangerous person on his list. He thought of Q’s jumper when he pulled the trigger and sent the bullet to a disguised-as-druglord’s brain.

He thought about those eyes. He thought about how he would keep those eyes shining, always, blinking at him in curiosity. How he would keep those eyes’ owner alive and well.

Always. _Always_.

.

Vesper had green eyes as well. not the same shade, but green. He remembered the looks in those eyes. He remembered how it ended. Then he remembered the love, the grief, and the regrets.

James didn’t need any more Vesper in his life.

But most importantly, he didn’t need _that James Bond_ in his life. He didn’t need that James Bond who couldn’t do anything to prevent the death of those he loved. He didn’t need that James Bond who could only watch his love die.

He didn’t. So he keep hunting.

.

“Good evening James,”

Q greeted at the first step he set into the flat. Q was sitting in his usual spot on the couch. Throw blanket was wrapped around him, laptop positioned in his lap.

James stared at the picture before him. He needed _that_. He needed that to happen everyday. Even if he was no longer in this world, he would still need that in his afterlife.

“James?”

James hugged him. Hold him tightly in his arms, placing the laptop on the floor. James hugged him so hard he could feel Q’s ribcage. So hard he could feel the vibration when Q giggled.

“So I gather you’ve missed me?” Q asked with a smile he could feel more than see. His world no longer smelled like blood. It smelled like shampoo and tea. And it was wonderful.

When a minute or two passed and Bond didn’t let go, another question was shot at him, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” He had to clear his throat. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he spoke. “‘m so tired.”

Q lifted his hand up and carded through James’ short hair. And in that moment, everything was worth it. All the killings was worth it if it meant Q was here and safe.

“Welcome back home James”

James smiled. It was _so_ very worth it.

 

 


End file.
